


Triumph of Agony

by Storia_Historia



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, but Mitaka always be my cutiepie, but still evil, everyone's broken, yes i was listening to metal gear ost again
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, the fall of First Order and years of hiding.. Finally Dopheld Mitaka recieved a good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph of Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Banyak fanfik sedih tentang Hux/Kylo begitu First Order kalah, tapi jarang yang ngasi tau nasib orang First Order lain gimana. ~~Snoke mati yha emang modarnya, tapi Mytaka atau Phasma atau Thanisson atau siapa kek masa mati gitu aja kan galucu.~~

Spesies manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki itu tampak berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya saat melihat makhluk besar aneh yang duduk di meja sampingnya menghabiskan semangkuk besar benda aneh menyerupai kotoran bantha dalam sekali telan. Parahnya dia memanggil pelayan malang yang sedang dimarahi pelanggan lain untuk meminta tambah. Lagi. Itu mangkuk ke dua belasnya.

Saat makhluk itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, si manusia secara refleks melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kursi kosong di hadapannya. Dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat kalau makhluk itu menyeringai puas merasakan ketakutannya. Meskipun pada faktanya, bukanlah ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Dia merasakan kebencian.

Dia benci saat makhluk itu merendahkannya. Dia benci segala hal yang ada di restoran murahan ini. Dia benci karena tidak dapat meraih _blaster_ nya dan meledakkan tiap kepala makhluk-makhluk ini. Dia benci tidak dapat mengenakan seragam First Order kebanggaannya, malahan dia harus mengenakan pakaian kotor penduduk. Dia benci ketidakaturan di planet menyedihkan ini. Dia benci fakta bahwa dirinya kini mendapat cap kriminal perang dengan harga kepala yang bahkan lebih murah dari kotoran bantha. Dia benci harus melihat kejatuhan First Order dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia benci--

Sosok tinggi bertudung gelap yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya membuatnya terlonjak dari pikiran semrawutnya.

"Ini aku, Letnan."

Dopheld Mitaka tidak pernah menduga kalau dia sangat merindukan suara tenang-dingin dari sosok wanita bertudung dihadapannya.

"Kapten Phasma," Angguknya. 

Sebenarnya sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagi mereka untuk saling memanggil dengan pangkat. Namun kebiasaan memang sulit hilang.

Phasma mengatur tudungnya sedemikian rupa sehingga Mitaka bisa melihat wajah tegas sosok wanita yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Bahkan setelah kekalahan dan kehilangan yang dialami oleh mereka, Phasma sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang rusak. Meskipun dia tidak lagi mengenakan baju zirah kromiumnya yang mengkilap, Mitaka bertaruh Phasma masih bisa melakukan genosida jika dia mau.

"Sudah mendengar berita terbaru dari _orang kesayangan_ kita?" Tanya Phasma sembari memperhatikan sekeliling dengan mata birunya yang terlatih, berjaga-jaga jika ada makhluk apapun yang mau mencoba curi dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Cahaya kehidupan kembali menyala di wajah Mitaka. Dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Apakah itu benar? Sosok misterius membawa kabur Jendral Hux sebelum dia sempat dieksekusi mati?" Setidaknya itu yang dibicarakan orang akhir-akhir ini. Phasma dapat mendengar harapan dari kata-kata itu. Mitaka menahan napasnya saat menyadari ekspresi asing di wajah Phasma. Wanita itu tersenyum bak malaikat di hadapannya.

_Berita itu benar?_

"Kami akan menjemputmu tiga hari dari sekarang. Pengawasan Resistance mungkin memang lebih ketat setelah insiden itu," Ujar Phasma, dia tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Mitaka. "tapi kita selalu menemukan cara untuk mengatasinya."

Itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan kedua bagi Mitaka setelah promosinya menjadi letnan di Finalizer. Tidak lama lagi dia akan meninggalkan planet menyedihkan ini, berkumpul kembali dengan anggota First Order yang tersisa, dan dia berharap akan ada misi menghancurkan planet lagi untuk kedepannya.

Pelayan sibuk tadi akhirnya sampai ke meja mereka. Mitaka tidak ingat apa yang dia pesan, tapi yang jelas itu bukan kotoran bantha maupun wookie. Phasma hanya memesan minuman tanpa alkohol apapun itu.

"Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik." Phasma mengangkat gelasnya. Itu susu berwarna biru. Mitaka mengikutinya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyebut First Order, karena itu adalah masa lalu.  
.  
.  
.  
Jika dulu lelaki berambut merah itu menyampaikan pidatonya dengan semangat menggebu dan tekad yang ribuan kali lebih kuat dari _durasteel_. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih gelap dan penuh dendam.

Meskipun masih terlihat lemah akibat tahun-tahun terakhirnya dalam tahanan Resistance, Jendral Hux masih bisa berdiri tegap di atas panggung besar dengan pakaian rapi yang bukan-seragam-militer First Order. Mitaka terkejut melihat banyaknya para mantan Stormtroopers, pekerja dan pendukung First Order yang berkumpul di lapangan berselimut salju ini (Tapi toh, mereka memang dilahirkan untuk loyal kepada First Order). Mereka berada di suatu planet daerah Outer Rim, tempat base cadangan First Order yang pernah terbengkalai: mereka membangun kembali Star Killer.

"..Tujuan kita masih sama, mengakhiri kekacauan Republik. Tapi kali ini kita tidak melakukan demi kehormatan. Dendam. Kita membalas dendam, " Seru Hux. Di belakangnya tampak sosok Kylo Ren tanpa topeng, berdiri tegap bersama petinggi First Order lainnya. Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui lelaki itu kembali kepada First Order padahal tempat asalnya menawarkan pengampunan dan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Tapi dari caranya menatap sang Jendral, Mitaka bisa menebak apa yang membawanya kembali.

_Kekuatan cinta memang sangat menakutkan_. Pikirnya.

"..kita pastikan sistem yang tersisa tidak hanya berlutut di hadapan kita. Kita buat mereka mengemis! Kita ambil kembali apa yang telah mereka rampas!" Lanjut Hux sebagai akhir dari pidatonya.

Semua orang berseru mengangkat tangan mereka. Riuh gaduh orang-orang yang terbakar dendam menggema di sekitarnya. Mitaka sudah susah payah bertahan hidup dalam pelariannya selama tiga tahun untuk saat-saat ini. Mereka mungkin harus merangkak dari puing-puing galaksi tanpa kehadiran Snoke, namun itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak. Mereka akan selalu menemukan cara, seperti kata Phasma.

First Order yang didukung kekuatan dendam akan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Mereka selalu belajar dari kesalahan. Dan saat alam semesta bertekuk lutut di bawah mereka, bahkan Tuhan akan mengangkat tangan-Nya.  
.  
.  
.  
END


End file.
